


The five times Alex and Thomas were walked in on by Philip and the one time they walked in on him

by doublefudge



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublefudge/pseuds/doublefudge
Summary: The 5+1 things prompt featuring Jamilton and some Philip/Georges





	

**Author's Note:**

> I based my knowledge of children off of my little brother so I think it's accurate-ish
> 
> I also didn't proofread this so there's probably a bunch of mistakes

1)

Alex and Thomas were sure that they were discreet.

With a three year old, they didn't have a lot of time for other things and although they loved spending most of their time with Philip, they took every chance they could to be alone. 

One day, Philip had fallen asleep watching tv and Thomas picked him up and put him in his bed. Alex was in the other room folding supposedly laundry but when Thomas walked in, he was on his phone. Alex smiled up at him when he sat down on the bed beside him.

"I just put Philip down for a nap." Thomas said quietly, pressing a soft kiss to Alex's lips. Alex wrapped his arms around Thomas's neck instinctually and pulled him in closer. Alex smelled like laundry detergent and Thomas smiled against his lips. 

Thomas broke their kiss and moved down to Alex's neck, kissing it lightly. They had to be fast because as Philip was getting older, he didn't nap very long like he used to and there was no telling how much time they had. Thomas sucked a barely visible mark into the back of Alex's neck that could easily be covered by his hair until it went away in a day or so. Alex let out a breathy moan when Thomas's hand trailed down his body and rested on his crotch.

Thomas pulled his shirt off and practically climbed on top of the other man, kissing him roughly. Alex pulled his shirt off as well and Thomas started kissing down his chest. He lightly teased Alex's nipple with his tongue but he moved right past it and went down to his stomach, sucking a mark into his hip. 

Thomas had just hooked his fingers in the waistband of Alex's jeans when he heard the bedroom door open. He sat up immediately and when he looked at the door, little Philip was standing there, rubbing his eyes.

"Hi Papa." Philip said, walking over to Thomas slowly. He made grabby hands at Thomas and he smiled with delight when he was picked up. Alex was hurriedly putting his shirt back on and Thomas nearly laughed at him. He ruffled Philip's hair and smiled. 

He wouldn't have things any other way.

2)

Alex and Thomas went two years without another "incident."

Philip didn't take naps anymore because he was five and he was a "big boy" so they had to save the more intimate moments for nighttime when Philip had gone to bed. They would wait until it was late enough that Philip wouldn't be awake any longer and even then, they still had to be mostly silent. Of course when you have a kid, nothing really works out in your favor though.

When Philip was four, he would often wake up in the night and come looking for Alex and Thomas so they went through a drought in their sex life until that was over but their son was a little older now and he was able to sleep through the night without getting up anymore so they were no longer suffering.

They had started their routine one night and Alex's pants were already off. He was laying on his back, moaning into his hand as Thomas used his tongue on him. 

It wasn't long before Alex came all over his stomach. He wiped the sticky substance off of him with a tissue and moved to return the favor to Thomas. There was a knock at the door and they jumped apart from each other. Alex pulled on his pajama pants quickly and Thomas out his shirt back on.

"Papa? Daddy?" A tiny voice said through the door. The doorknob jiggled but they had locked it so Philip couldn't open it. Thomas got up and let the boy in. He was sniffling and his face was red and slightly blotchy. Thomas picked up his little boy. He was getting too heavy for Alex to carry him but Thomas worked out and he didn't have any problems lifting him.

"What's wrong sugar?" Thomas asked, wiping a tear from Philip's cheek with his thumb. His boner had completely softened and he didn't care that he had been cock blocked anymore.

"I had a bad dream." He hiccuped out. Thomas walked over to the bed and set his son down, grabbing a tissue for him to blow his nose on. 

Alex and Thomas let Philip sleep with them that night.

3)

Philip was eight when Alex and Thomas had to give him the talk.

It was the opposite of the ideal situation of when the situation would happen. Philip had gotten home from school earlier than his parents had anticipated and opened the door to his parents bedroom. He ended up walking in on Thomas being balls-deep inside Alex. They both promptly scrambled to cover themselves while Philip looked at them with confusion. Thomas panicked and told him to go put his backpack in his room and that they needed to have a talk. They pulled their clothes back on and looked at each other. 

"Are we really going to do this?" Alex asked. 

"He'll need some kind of explanation, we can't have him going and telling kids at school what he saw." Thomas said.

"Right." 

Philip was still confused when they all sat down at the dinner table. They tried their best to explain that adults have sex to make babies but Philip didn't understand.

"But I thought moms and dads make babies, not dads and dads?" He asked, his brow furrowing in an expression most commonly seen on Alex's face. Thomas offhandedly thought that it was adorable and he wanted to pinch the boy's cheeks but he averted his attention to his husband who started talking.

"Sometimes even people who can't have babies do it because they love each other." Alex explained. Philip's face softened in a way that showed he understood to some degree.

When they were done talking, Philip got down from the dinner table and went to his room to play. Alex and Thomas went and sat down in the living room, Alex sliding into Thomas' lap. Thomas pressed a kiss to Alex's temple and the smaller man laced their fingers together.

"Parenting is hard." He said honestly. Thomas nodded in agreement.

"I can't argue with you there." Alex smiled at that and leaned into Thomas.

But they both knew that they loved it.

4)

It was significantly more traumatizing when Philip was thirteen.

It was a Saturday morning. Alex and Thomas had just woken up and Thomas was hard. He smirked at Alex playfully and pulled him in for a deep kiss as he ran his hand down the man's chest. They switched positions and Alex moved down to face Thomas' cock that was still in his pajama pants. He removed the fabric to find that Thomas wasn't wearing any underwear.

He went down on Thomas and everything was great until Philip walked in, noticed what was happening by Alex being under the covers and the sounds Thomas was making, and then screamed as he ran out of the room, closing the door loudly. He couldn't see anything but just knowing was was going on was gross enough.

Alex removed his mouth from Thomas and their eyes met, both wide. A few seconds went by before Alex spoke.

"Should I keep going?" He asked. Thomas nodded and Alex resumed what he was doing, and soon Thomas was coming down his throat. 

Thomas repaid Alex with a handjob and when they were done, Thomas' thoughts fell to Philip and he automatically felt bad. The poor kid had witnessed enough of their sex life but he was at the age where he understood now and he was most definitely scarred.

Alex went into his son's room to find him sitting on his bed in distress. He looked up at his dad and Alex felt guilty.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

Philip didn't say anything at first and smiled.

"I'm going to need to bleach my eyes." He said, laughing and look down at his feet. Alex sat down next to him and hugged him from the side. Philip brought his hand up and rested it on Alex's arm for a second because he couldn't hug his dad back from that angle.

"I hope you washed your hands." Philip said jokingly. Alex untangled himself from his son and ruffled his hair, something he had picked up from Thomas.

"I love you." 

"Love you too Dad."

Alex stood up and smiled.

"C'mon, your Papa's making breakfast."

5)

With Philip being 15, it was less likely for them to be caught because he knew the signs to not bother them.

But of course, not everything goes according to plan. Philip was supposed to be staying at his friend Georges' house one night so Alex and Thomas didn't take any precautions.

Everybody makes mistakes.

Alex and Thomas started off having a quiet night but they took full advantage of being alone. Alex was spread out on the couch and Thomas was working on sucking hickeys into Alex's chest. His stomach was covered in pretty purple bruises and he was sure he could come from just that. Thomas bit the flesh just above Alex's crotch and just below his stomach, making him moan softly.

They were going slow because they didn't know when the next time that they would have the time to do that would be. Alex was painfully hard but he wasn't complaining. He loved when Thomas touched every part of his body, whispering little praises. It was a magical experience.

They both jumped when they heard the lock turn in the front door but they didn't have enough time to make themselves look decent before Philip walked in. He took one look at his parents and closed and locked the door behind him, walking down the hallway to his room. He didn't look back at them once as he said, "Feel free to continue." And then they heard his bedroom door close.

Their eyes were wide as their gazes met. Thomas shrugged and went back to kissing his husband's chest. 

Thomas stood up and when Alex copied the action, Thomas picked him up, grabbing his ass. Alex gasped softly and Thomas carried him to their bedroom, dropping him on their bed.

"Do you think Philip's all right?" Alex asked, he was a little worried because he wasn't supposed to be home. Thomas shrugged.

"Maybe he and Georges had a fight." Alex nodded and climbed into Thomas' lap, straddling him.

"We should talk to him about it in the morning." Alex said, running his hand down Thomas' muscular body.

"Yeah." He agreed. Alex pressed a kiss to his lips and he didn't say anything else.

+1)

"Can you open the door please?" Alex asked. Thomas laughed and opened it for the man carrying all of the groceries. He had insisted he could get them all and he proved that he could but he was struggling.

When he got into the kitchen, Alex nearly dropped all of the bags and he just barely managed to lift them up enough to place them on the counter. Thomas laughed at him and he glared.

"Is Philip home?" Alex asked. 

"Probably."

Thomas started walking towards Philip's room to check and Alex followed, momentarily forgetting about the groceries. They didn't think twice before entering Philip's room and they immediately regretted it. Thomas heard a gasp come from Alex at the sight in front of them.

Philip was riding Georges, who's hands were placed firmly on the boy's hips. Philip stopped moving and his head snapped up, he looked towards his parents in horror. 

"H-hey pops."

Alex closed the door quickly and went back to the kitchen without a word. When Thomas walked in, he was frantically putting away the groceries.

"Alex are you okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"I want to forget what I just saw." Thomas nodded and sat down at the dinner table silently. 

A few minutes later, Alex was still putting away the refrigerated foods and Philip came out of his room, Georges following behind him. Philip grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. Alex froze and then Philip spoke up.

"So Pops, Dad, this is my boyfriend Georges."

Thomas smiled and he stood up to shake Georges' hand. Alex looked terrified and Thomas laughed at him. A blush spread across his face and Thomas snorted.

"Bye babe." Georges said as he pressed a chaste kiss to Philip's lips.

"Bye." He watched Georges leave and locked the front door behind him. Thomas glanced over at Alex. He was furiously trying to figure out where to put the peanut better and Thomas burst into laughter again.

Philip loved his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Two things:
> 
> 1) I'm on a roll, this is the third thing I've written this week
> 
> 2) If you comment you win a free reply which is worth absolutely nothing but that's okay, I just want love


End file.
